


The Right Moment

by lostbobohu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbobohu/pseuds/lostbobohu
Summary: Chanyeol was suppose to hate this talkative man but his instincts made him the other way around.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 38





	The Right Moment

He's not fond of a lot of stories. But certainly, when he met this man, he just got fond of him. He talks a lot and certainly has a lot of gstories in his mind to tell that probably, what he loved from him. His cute little smile forming on his lips whenever he says something funny is what he adore so much. How he brushes through his hair whenever he moves on to another topic is what he noticed one second. How he pouts his lips whenever he thinks of what would happen next in his story.

Chanyeol could only just stare, watch, and observe the little guy in front of him.

Baekhyun tensed a little, they were in a public restaurant. His boyfriend doesn't help with all his stares but he could manage. He loves this anyway, he loves how the taller looks at him with such adoration.

“Chanyeol?” he heard the muffin talk to him. He pursed his lips and looked at Chanyeol, “What are you ordering?”

“Oh,” he burned down to his thoughts and said his order to the waiter beside their table. Baekhyun shook his head as he replied no to the waiter asking if he needs more.

It was quite a whirlwind thing, contrary to what he felt before on his other dates. Before he dates someone before, he would know them first hand. Baekhyun was an exception when he realized and remembered how they met at a certain event in town having related friends around them. They started to talk about things with their common friends, you see. As the clock ticks, their friends were no longer with them but busy talking to other guests. They shared the same table, asked few things in an awkward manner until they then found themselves having a quiet atmosphere despite that they are on a party.

Baekhyun broke the silence, “Chanyeol, right?”

Chanyeol had a little frown before looking at the blonde haired guy, disappointed a little that he's hesitating on his name, “Yeah.”

“I've been around this city for quite a month now,” Baekhyun said almost mumbling of hesitance that the guy would be annoyed with him because of his talkativeness. 

On a contrary, normally, Chanyeol would definitely be and yet he didn't know exactly why he wasn't annoyed a bit, to be nice, perhaps. That's what he thinks, atleast.

He just stayed there, and listened to the muffin that talks, “You probably find me weird but I was just culture shocked when you guys are not used to have gravy in your chicken.”

Later that he knew, the guy was a Korean raised in Philippines and migrates back to Korea with his parents. Oddly enough, Chanyeol finds his talkativeness cute mostly because his eye smiles along when his smiles bright enough for Chanyeol to see. It was like the sun goes down for him to have a full view of it, and he was amazed by the light in his orbs. His stories became what Chanyeol had wanted to listen to after half an hour. He would occasionally comments on his remarks and stories and would answer his questions but mostly because he wanted to stay with him.

“The chicken is really what I loved in that country,” Baekhyun grins. “I'm getting home sick of what I used to do there but I'm going along well right here. There were lots of chicken, tho. I assure you once you get to another street, there's also chicken vendors.”

“Chicken must be loved by Filipinos,” he commented sipping right once again from his wine glass.

“Certainly. We even eat their intestine and head straight head on. There no part of the chicken that Filipino's don't eat,” he chuckled remembering his friends in Philippines that thought him of different and variety of foods there. “Don't get me wrong, I love Korean food! I really do, and I eat them a lot because mom always make Korean foods at home. My Filipino friends introduced me to a lot of Filipino culture a foods.”

Chanyeol spoke, “It's fine. The food there must be really delicious for you to miss them.”

“Oh gracious, yes,” Baekhyun retorted. “It's so illegally delicious, carbs and oily but still really tasty, addicting you won't stop eating them.”

Chanyeol grinned, the smaller's comments really are interesting for him. That's when an idea popped in his head, “You know here in Korea we eat this food called—”

It was then that the both have shared a lot of stories. They didn't even knew that they are walking down the street with their tipsy asses while laughing and telling stories that they never knew would bring back their memories from old times. It was epic, good and euphoric reminiscing but at the same time remembering that exact moment sharing these memories with a certain someone. Chanyeol looked at the muffin that is sighing and smiling so sweetly now, probably because of the alcohol.

“This is so good,” he murmured. “Talking with you, I mean. In the middle of the night.”

“Is that so?” the brunette smiled. “Have you spilled some things you've never been?”

The street lights illuminated their shadows while walking down the street. It was late in the evening and neither has the feeling of being bored and fed up with each other. The comfortable feeling was strange and also familiar. The scent of the dust and their musks combined on their nostrils was the best. The sound of their footsteps were relaxing, it was scaring and comforting the both of them in each other's company.

“A lot,” he confessed laughing. “It's dumb. A lot of times and I think its too dumb to share.”

“It's fun, tho,” Baekhyun said. “Having mistakes and funny events for a while.”

“I guess so,” Chanyeol pouted and turned his head again to the guy. He met his shining and pleasant eyes that he liked to see more of. He wants it, wonders—how does it feel like to experience seeing him everyday and kis—

He shoved his thoughts awat as they continued walking down the streets. Luckily, their houses were not out of the way for both parties. After they leaved the event and bid goodbyes to their own friends, they have decided to walk—not because its near, it's actually almost an hour to walk to but maybe because they wanted to stay more. It's like they are eating all the time in this world just to be with each other. The attraction was inevitable.

“Oh, it's my apartment,” Baekhyun mumbled as a crooked smile attached on his lips when he saw the small building of apartment just beside the main street.

Chanyeol sighed in disappointment that Baekhyun's apartment came a little more earlier than expected. Baekhyun looked at him and saw the man's expression. He diverted his eyes elsewhere, a lingering feeling that he wants to avoid but acknowledge seconds after.

Baekhyun then cleared his throat, looking at the guy beside the entrance of the building. He look at the tower's eyes and smiled, “Want to come over for a little bit?”

Chanyeol, despite of being curious, had more of excitement in his tone, “Is it fine?”

The smaller giggled, too cute for the taller he felt his chest fluttering at the sound of it, “Why not?”

Baekhyun goes into the first door that is just after the entrance. Chanyeol followed the small guy, walked inside and closes the door after. Baekhyun carefully put down his pitcher of water on the center table with two cups. Chanyeol thanked him while inspecting the whole apartment. It's a studio type apartment and there's still not a lot of things inside. Must be because the smaller just moved in. He noticed the boxes from another room that is opened and visible from his spot.

“You're alone here?”

Baekhyun shrugged, “Mom said I need to be independent so he bought me this. I don't mind though cause my school's not too far away here. The location's far too if I am staying in my mom's.”

Chanyeol nodded, “Where do you go though?”

“SungKyungKwan,” Baekhyun answered.

“Uhuh,” just as what he thought. He sipped his water looking at Baekhyun. “That's also where I graduated.”

“Thought so,” Baekhyun smirked.

Chanyeol didn't know how it happened but then, one moment, he found himself kissing Baekhyun afterwards, the muffin reciprocating every move his mouth does. They were in between panting and inhaling each other's breaths, wanting and needing more.

Next thing he knew, he was pushing Baekhyun on the wall, near the door of Baekhyun's room. He was more focused on the little muffin, making out with him and whose pulling his hair that makes him even more turned on. Their lips locked and Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol through the door, lips still brushing at each other's while he lead him to his bed.

They both fall into the soft mattress, Baekhyun topping him while making out. He couldn't control himself from the lustful feeling that he had as his hands fall down on caressing Baekhyun's body up and down into a circular motion until his fingers reached the muffin's hem of shirt. He lifted it up, caressing the soft skin behind.

Baekhyun jolted at the touch and moaned as electricity ran in his spine. That sound was glorious to his ears, that it made Chanyeol so turned on, feeling determined. He changed their positions, making him top the brunet while he take off his shirt revealing his god-like, toned and muscular body.

Baekhyun blushed at the sight of the taller's good-looking body. He's ripped, his naughty thought said. The man atop him fervor kisses on his neck drooping down to his jaws and side of his lips, leaving marks to both remind them of this playful night.

Baekhyun explored the tower's body with his hands, feeling every part of it that made the giant breath heavily and hastily against his chest. He felt his lips in his nipples making Baekhyun groan of pleasure holding tightly on Chanyeol's shoulders.

His moan was seductive in his ears, “Ngh, Chan—”

Chanyeol goes back to shower his mouth with chaste kisses while his hands explored Baekhyun's body. Every touch was tickling him in pleasure he found himself making a perfect arch. He reached the muffin's hem of pants and reached his thighs making circular motions of touch in it that made Baekhyun feel the excitement.

Chanyeol's doing it agonizingly slow but he's loving it. Loving how the taller has found the spots he was very sensitive in just a matter of time. The guy gave Baekhyun more kisses on his neck while slowly unbuckling his pants making him excite more as his throbbing member was eager to get out.

His lustful mind throws him back to Chanyeol's muscular body, his hands moves to touch his torso until he was settled right in front on the giant's pants, unbuckling it and zips the zipper down just as how Chanyeol successfully did to him. Chanyeol kissed him once more before helping him out to take his own pants off.

When both their pants were successfully removed, leaving with only their undergarments on, Baekhyun puckers his lips, asking for more kisses from the taller. He happily obliged and leaned to kiss more Baekhyun's lonely lips. He pushed him back on the mattress while he dry humps the smaller with the thin fabric left on the way for both their member's to touch.

The teasing makes Baekhyun feel pleasure, excitement rushing through his veins and frustration at the same time. Yet, without remorse, Chanyeol teased more by touching his member while kissing his nipples. It made Baekhyun tremble at the multiple feelings reeling inside him, muffling of mixed cries and moans escaped his lips.

“Fuc— Chanyeol, I swear to g—”

Chanyeol moaned as he palmed Baekhyun's member that twitched in excitement. It made him even more excited and pleasured as he slowly pulled down Baekhyun's brief moving it out of their way. Chanyeol's such a tease, Baekhyun frustratedly said in his thoughts but taken back as Chanyeol successfully touched his cock, skin to skin while he pumps it well up and down.

Baekhyun couldn't help but close his eyes and let out moans and groans of pleasure. Chanyeol loves how Baekhyun loudly cried beneath him and how his eyes were painfully closed as thousands of pleasure hits his body. This feelings made Baekhyun's hands more playful touching Chanyeol in many ways he could imagine.

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he feels Baekhyun's hands all over his skin. It was when the smaller reached his twitching cock that made him lost his shit.

“Fuck it,” Chanyeol groaned as he took out his big member from his boxers and positioned himself in between Baekhyun's legs.

Baekhyun giggled at the giants mutter of frustration and he helped him get rid of the boxers and taking out his pretty shirt off. He considered himself lucky to have this man in his arms for his body is ethereal. His assumptions arise as he glanced and took a good look at Chanyeol's throbbing member.

Oh shit, is that an eight?! He gasped in shock. How would it even fit him?! His eyes found Chanyeol whom had a grin looking at his reaction. He couldn't say any words, he was so speechless that he could only took Chanyeol's lips on his while he moved to the middle of the bed, a way for them to have a more comfortable and good position.

He couldn't wait any longer. The electricity he felt towards his skin was so inviting. He didn't felt this way before and Chanyeol successfully provided it with his touches. So his hands moves to the nightstand, opening the first drawer and pulled out the bottle with slick substance.

Chanyeol saw this even though he's busy peppering kisses to Baekhyun's collar. He smirked at the smaller and kissed his cheeks chastely while he returned to tease the smaller.

“Where'd you got that, huh?” Chanyeol rubbed his dick oh him, “Been naughty a while ago?”

“No,” he cried at the tease. “I got it after my cousin stopped by while I'm on school. I just found it right here.”

Chanyeol raised his brows at him, “Oh yeah?”

It's true tho, he couldn't afford to answer back as he felt him poking on his hole. Instead answering Chanyeol's remarks he locked his lips on him and reached his hands to give him the bottle of lube.

Chanyeol breaks the kiss, his focus was to open the bottle's lid. He puts a good amount of the substance in his palms. The smaller opened his legs so Chanyeol could have a better access on his hole. Chanyeol rubbed his fingers on his core teasing him out by putting his fingers in just quick but eventually out.

His teasing worked as Baekhyun soared out endless moans and a tight grip on his arms. He grinned and put his digit inside thrusting in and out until he was able to put the second one and eventually, the third. With Baekhyun's heavy breathing and loud cries Chanyeol wonders if the smaller have been touched like this before.

“Have—” he trails off when he felt his own cock twitch. Although he wants to ram inside of the smaller already, he was patient, and he wants this experience for the smaller to enjoy. “Have someone touched you like this before?”

Baekhyun was out of his wits but he managed to process the taller's question. It took him a while to process his answer, tho, “Ngh.. Hm, n-no,” he replied in a muffled cry.

Chanyeol was more than shocked. It isn't like the smaller does look like a vixen. It was because that he trusted him enough to let him have the honor of his first. It was exciting and he was grateful of it.

His thoughts gave him more confidence. He took his digits out, leaving the smaller's core lonely of touch. Baekhyun watched him reach out for the bottle of lube once again as he puts another amount of the substance in his own shaft. He pumps his own, looking seductively at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gulped at the sight before him. Chanyeol is a beauty in his messy hair and puffy lips with his groggy eyes. They can feel the heavy tension in between as Chanyeol continuously jacks himself while their eyes locked. Baekhyun whined while he reaches out the other's thighs.

He positions himself in between the muffin's legs, lifting up his other leg to make way for him. He feasted on Baekhyun's tickle spot—his neck—while he readied the muffin, the head in his hole's opening. Baekhyun was more than addicted to the warmth of his breath against his skin.

Baekhyun's grip on his arms tightened and it called his attention. He found the smaller's beauty so intoxicating, so powerful it could shard his chest in million pieces. His puffy cheeks were red and his lips were plum and pink from all the kissing they made.

Baekhyun's eyes glistened, “Will it hurt?" he innocently asked.

He breathed out, “This could be painful... so just... trust me.”

Baekhyun nodded at this. The taller let out a loud sigh before thrusting inside slowly making the brunet gasp as he took his shaft inside his hole. He saw before in his eyes how Baekhyun engulfed his large shaft as he goes inside. The smaller almost cried in the feeling but Chanyeol was able to pick him up, kissed his temple and his lips as he remind him that it was alright. They both stilled, the taller waiting for the brunet to get used to his size. He gotta admit that it could be more painful considering his size.

“I'll be careful. I promise,” Chanyeol reassured him as he started his slow pace moving in and out, making sure that the smaller will get used to the feeling and adjust to his largeness.

Baekhyun pants groggily at the unfamiliar feeling wavering him. The way Chanyeol thrusts and moves in him on a slow pace made him think a lot of erotic things and it's invigorating. Whenever the man will leave his hole it feels empty and lonely for him and when he goes back, he's as if somewhat revived, complete and filled. It was when Chanyeol hits his spot, he would moan louder and louder.

His cries made Chanyeol more turned on at the sounds he makes added the face of the little muffin, with his panting and erotic facial expression. This made him feel he would go needing to thrust much faster in pace that Baekhyun could follow. Chanyeol knows his perfect time to go faster and it made Baekhyun more and more needy.

Responding to his thrusts, Baekhyun grinds his hips back and meets Chanyeol's thrust on his way back to his hole. Chanyeol loved that and when he does, he plants kisses on the muffins neck and near his ears while Baekhyun's had this muffled erotic face.

Chanyeol started to feel the throbbing muscle in between Baekhyun's legs that pokes his tummy. He notices the pre-cum squirting right outside the slit so Chanyeol gave it the one it needed. He started to jack down the muffin's throbbing member.

It made Baekhyun more aroused as he kept his pace along with jacking off his cock. His muffled cries were on the taller's neck and the latter felt his breathing on his skin. It was pretty, strangely familiar, and it was a homely feeling that Baekhyun made him felt as soon as their eyes locked.

Chanyeol became faster on his pace as he felt Baekhyun near and then he comes, squirting the white semen right painting both their torsos. He could feel his member also nearing to orgasm and so moved faster now that Baekhyun has adjusted to his size.

He became confident in thrusting more, squeezing his member until he finds his own orgasm filling the insides of the smaller. He hears the muffin's voice mumbling words inaudible to his ears because of his own heavy breathing mixing along with Baekhyun's heavy panting. He kissed the muffin's temple as he pulled out and lied down beside Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun stifles as the giant hugged him and buried his face on his bare chest. Baekhyun blushed as he felt the muscular man's chest on his face as erotic thought came by. “That was pretty amazing," he mumbled but was audible enough for the taller to hear it.

He wants to tease the smaller more but he refused to embarrass him more. After all, this thing they had done has been too much for their first meeting. His thoughts were stopped when he felt something poked his tall and lanky legs that he looked at the smaller. His face was flushed but he is cuddling to Chanyeol with eyes closed, trying to ignore it.

“You're hard again, Baek,” Chanyeol said in his endearing voice buried his face on the muffin's head.

Baekhyun laughed at it, realizing he couldn't hide it from the taller, “I know. What should I do?” It was a hearty laugh that made Chanyeol adore the man beside him.

He tilt his head to gaze at Baekhyun, “Maybe I take care of it?” in a teasing tone, he said.

Baekhyun groans avoided the taller's gaze and buried his flushed face on his chest, “Oh my god," he palmed his face that made Chanyeol chuckle. “This is so fucking embarrassing.”

✿

“BABE,” the smaller called out his attention. Oh, god, he has been spacing out lately.

He looked at his boyfriend who had a worried expression. Even in this state, he always finds the smaller one to be a cute, adorable, and pretty guy. He's exactly his type. Maybe, most likely when he opens his mouth to talk to him.

“Are you fine?” Baekhyun asked him after a while of eating. He wiped his mouth with napkin before his eyes goes back to his concerned boyfriend.

"Oh my," Chanyeol whispered, moving too close to Baekhyun's face. His flushed face didn't escape his eyes. "I just feel that we should be elsewhere, you know."

Baekhyun fell silent as they glance at each other. Baekhyun pursed his lips and stopped himself from smiling too much. Chanyeol chuckles and groaned looking at his boyfriend's reaction. Baekhyun knows what his muscular giant boyfriend has in mind. Too exact his shyness was in extreme level after their eyes meet when the waiter came back to fill their glasses once again with wine.

Chanyeol moved close to the muffin whom hiding his grin. He feels a little lighter after some drinks, aware that he may say something embarrassing in front of a high class restaurant.

"Let's finish our food fast," Chanyeol whines to his boyfriend's ears that made the latter blush. "We need to exercise after."


End file.
